


Nohmmy Olympics AU

by crumplelush



Series: three sentence meme [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentences based on the prompt in the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nohmmy Olympics AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/gifts).



Tommy Shepherd is the current olympic champion back to defend his title against the rest of the world, and Noh has been looking forward to meeting him. He doesn’t think he can beat Tommy, but that doesn’t matter, just racing against him is amazing enough. But the night before their big race when Tommy gets his tongue down Noh’s throat within minutes of them being introduced, Noh learns that Tommy isn’t just fast on the tracks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you'd like to chat or send me a prompt.


End file.
